


Accidentally in... Marriage?

by lizzstomania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzstomania/pseuds/lizzstomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t get it up and Cas has some pretty surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in... Marriage?

"Sammy, I need your help."  
  
"Dean, it's three in the morning."  
  
"This is important."  
  
"So's my sleep."  
  
"Dammit, Sam. I'm being serious right now."  
  
"Call me in the morning, Dean."  
  
 _Click_ .  
  
Dammit.  
  
Dean stares at the phone in his hand. So maybe he's overreacting a little, but Sam has no right to be such a little bitch. This is  _serious_ ; something is wrong with him and he needs his brother to help him figure it out. He glares down at his crotch in frustration.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
He'd been so close this time. The girl from the bar was smokin', big brown eyes and long blonde hair, fit but not too skinny. She was even funny, but no. As soon as he went to touch her, he'd been overcome by a strong desire to throw up. And it just got worse; he couldn't stay hard, couldn't stop gagging, and eventually Brown Eyes bounced out, looking torn between amused and insulted.  
  
This is the fifth time this has happened in two weeks.  
  
Dean is frustrated, horny, and tired of almost throwing up on attractive women. He needs Sam to figure out what the fuck kind of curse this is before his balls fall off. He rolls over and punches his pillow before falling into a fitful, restless sleep.  
  
He's startled awake far too early and it takes him a few seconds to figure out what wakes him up. His eyes wildly sweep the room, hand instantly closing around the hilt of the knife he keeps under his pillow before a deep voice sweeps over him.  
  
"Good morning, Dean."  
  
"Cas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you—What's happening?"  
  
"I-ah…I came to explain something... I need to tell you..."  
  
"What, Cas?"  
  
"I know no other way to say this..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"We've been bonded in the eyes of the Host."  
  
"...Come again?"  
  
"I believe humans call it married." Cas pauses as though he's testing the word out in his head. "Yes, we're married."  
  
"Married? As in _to have and to hold, husband and wife, as long as we both shall live_ married?"  
  
"Well, I'm an angel and therefore genderless so the terms 'husband' and 'wife' are inaccurate. Also, this bonding has a high likelihood of lasting much longer than your human lifetime, but yes. In the basest of terms, we're mated, bonded, married."  
  
Dean gapes at Cas.  _Married?_  He can't be...  
  
"I am not awake enough for this."  
  
He hears the sound of Cas' wings and a second later Cas returns with a cup of coffee from the shop down the street. Dean takes it and hardly notices when Cas settles in beside him. Married. He's married to Cas. How does...  
  
"How did this even happen?"  
  
Dean's eyes are closed as he leans back against the headboard, but he can feel Cas looking at him, can almost imagine the thoughtful look the angel is surely giving him.  
  
"Mating of angels is surprisingly easy, though angel-human bonds are a bit more complicated. I suppose it began when I pulled you out of Hell. Our souls began bonding then, but never having seen an angel-human mating before, I didn't recognize the signs."  
  
"Our  _souls?_ " Dean still has his eyes closed. The room is dark and he thinks that if he keeps his eyes closed and doesn't look at Cas, this doesn't have to be real.  
  
"Yes. Well, your soul, my Grace, they’re essentially the same. I heard your soul singing to me from the depths of Hell, but I never thought it was any stronger, any louder to me than it was to my brothers who were with me. It appears that the trip caused an... exchange of sorts. Bits of your soul grew attached to mine and pieces of mine flew into you to fill up the spaces."  
  
"I've been walking around with angel soul inside me for how many years?"  
  
Cas laughs. Dean's not sure he's ever heard him laugh before and it makes something inside him twist, but pleasantly.  
  
"It was only small pieces until recently. I'm not sure what happened, but in the last six months or so, we inadvertently began a courting ritual, one I've never heard of." Cas relaxes next to him, slumping down against the headboard. "I believe it started with an embrace, after that vampire nest in Austin."  
  
Dean remembers vividly the embrace Cas is talking about. Cas had saved Sam, saved them both, and almost died in the process. Instead of using words to express his gratitude, Dean had wrapped Cas in a tight hug, holding on for longer than he normally would have. He can still remember the exact way Cas felt against him, all warmth and a sense of home.  
  
"After that, it was a matter of completing certain steps that allowed our souls to grow closer."  
  
"Like what?" asks Dean, his voice low. He needs to know.  
  
"To a human, it would have been viewed as a growing friendship, but some of the steps included sharing food, sharing sleeping quarters, sharing clothes. In essence, by becoming friends, we... er, tricked our souls into thinking we were courting."  
  
Dean finally opens his eyes, fixing a steady stare on Castiel's face. "And the final step?"  
  
Cas blushes. "It was," he clears his throat, "two weeks ago. You... kissed me and said that you loved me."  
  
"I was drunk!"  
  
"It doesn't appear to matter."  
  
Dean is suddenly very aware of how close they are, how much of him is touching Cas, and how little he seems to mind. In fact, his body seems to be slowly gravitating towards Cas without his permission.  
  
"So why didn't you like... have to kiss me or whatever?"  
  
Cas looks down at his hands and mumbles something. Dawn is breaking and the room is filling with soft pink light. Cas is beautiful like this. He puts his empty coffee cup on the nightstand.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cas sighs. "It... doesn't quite work that way for me. Your final step was a physical acknowledgement of our... bond. For me, it was a... verbal confirmation amongst my peers."  
  
"Verbal..."  
  
"I-ah...may or may not have threatened Raphael with bodily destruction if he came near you because you were mine."  
  
Dean wants to laugh at the mental image that sentence calls forth, but the word mine is bouncing around inside him, decidedly less terrifying than it should be.  
  
"And this was...?"  
  
"Approximately two earth hours before your admission. The last two steps had to be done within twenty-four hours of each other."  
  
"So now we're... married?"  
  
"In the eyes of Heaven, yes."  
  
Something clicks inside Dean’s head.  
  
"Is this why I can't get it up?" he asks angrily. If Cas has been cosmo-cockblocking him, he'll kill something.  
  
"Get what up?" Cas' head is tilted, a look of genuine confusion on his face. Oh, this is embarrassing.  
  
"I uh... I... I can't get hard. Like, I can't get hard and stay hard... for sex."  
  
Cas' eyes go wide and he disappears an instant later. Dean throws back the covers and stands up, irritated with Cas for leaving without saying goodbye. He's searching for jeans and nearly jumps out of his skin when Cas pops back into existence right in front of him.  
  
"The fuck did you go?"  
  
"To speak with my brother."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Real specific, Cas."  
  
"I have unfortunate news."  
  
" _Cas_ ."  
  
"It appears that our... marriage has side effects."  
  
"Side effects?  _Side effects?_  So what, now I can't have sex ever again?"  
  
"Not with anyone but me."  
  
Dean's pretty sure his jaw is on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cas looks utterly depressed, as though he's ruined Dean's entire life. "Were it up to me, I would have done this differently."  
  
"No, it's okay... wait. You would... you'd still want... this?"  _You'd still want me?_  
  
Cas turns bright eyes on Dean. "I have loved you from the moment our souls met in the pits of Hell. I've wanted nothing more but anything you wish to give me."  
  
One of these days, Dean is going to become an eloquent person. Today is not that day. He's staring at Cas with what is surely a stupid expression on his face. He feels like he sort of has the right, though. It's not every day an angel professes undying love for you.  
  
"I never wanted to take this choice from you," Cas continues. "Had I known what was happening, had I not been so blinded by my own pleasure at your affections, perhaps I could have put a stop to it earlier. I'm so sorry, Dean. I'll go, I'll seek information on how to break this—"  
  
"Whoa, what? Cas, break what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Our marriage, Dean. I would never want to force you into something. I understand that my affections are not returned—"  
  
"Cas, slow down!" Dean wants to laugh now, or sing or dance or skip around town in a rainbow Speedo. There's nothing wrong with him; he's not cursed, he's fine, and he can finally identify that strange emotion that's been taking up space in his ribcage for months. He wouldn't call it love just yet, but it's close enough and God, is this what being happy feels like? He's been settling for not unhappy for so long he forgot what genuine joy felt like, but he's feeling it now.  
  
"What if I don't want out?"  
  
The look of desperate hope that tears across Cas' face breaks Dean's heart. He reaches out, hand steady, and hooks his hand around Cas' tie. He pulls gently until Cas is pressed against him. "What if..." he says, slowly moving to kiss Cas' right cheekbone.”I want this?"  
  
Cas shivers, staring at Dean like he's never seen him before. Dean grins a little before sliding his mouth over Cas'. Cas moans into his mouth and wraps strong arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. The heat of his mouth is electric, overwhelming; Dean is drowning in heat and pressure, his hands are in Cas' hair, pulling, and Cas is making the most delicious noises. He's not sure which one of them moves first, but suddenly they're stumbling back, falling on the bed, and Dean is irritated by all the clothes between them. He tugs impatiently at Cas' tie, trying to loosen it without having to move too much and is surprised into stillness when all their clothes—Cas' suit and coat, Dean's boxers and t-shirt—disappear and rematerialize in a heap on the other side of the room.  
  
Having an angel husband is going to be  _awesome_ .  
  
Dean's grin is almost feral in the weak sunlight peeking through the blinds. He straddles Cas' hips, loving the way Cas' wide hands settle on his hips. Slowly, slowly, deliberately, he leans down and licks the tip of Cas' nose. Cas stutters out a laugh and grips Dean's hips a little tighter. Dean wants this to be... not perfect, but  _good_ . He wants this to be good because at some point in the last six months, he's stopped seeing Cas as an ally and started viewing him as a friend. He'd be lying, he thinks as he peppers Cas' face with tiny, playful kisses, if he tried to pretend that he never noticed how attractive Jimmy was. And he'd definitely be lying if he said he never thought about his future in terms of him and Cas. He never thought he'd get it like this, with a warm, willing body beneath him; he figured they'd be more like brothers, comrades in arms, that they would fight together and at the end of the night crawl into separate beds.  
  
He never thought he would get to do this, get to watch Castiel come apart under him, never thought he'd be the one who gets to find out what angels taste like (meadows and ozone and hot summer days) or what they sound like when you bite that spot under their ear (like dying only better; like dying but they're happy about it) or how they feel when you slide your naked bodies together (like heaven, only not in a cliché way; there's literally no better feeling). He can't stop now; can't stop rolling his hips into Cas', can't stop tugging on dark, silky strands, can't stop biting kisses into chapped lips. Cas is murmuring his name over and over, a string of gravelly Deans whispered into the space between their bodies.  
  
"I want— _Jesus_ , Cas, I want—"  
  
"Whatever, whatever you want, Dean, just don't stop—"  
  
Dean groans and kisses Cas once more, hard on the mouth before starting to kiss a line down Cas' chest. It's been years since he's done this, but he wants to, he wants to try. Eager, he's so eager, like a teenager or a virgin, only this is a thousand times better. The noise Cas makes when Dean takes the head of his cock in his mouth is insane and it's only Dean's hands on his hips that stop Cas from thrusting up.  
  
Cas' hands are white-knuckling the sheets, twisting as Dean runs his tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock. Dean takes a deep breath and swallows down as far as he can go—about two-thirds of the way and he feels damn proud of himself—and can't help but moan at the feel of it, the weight of Cas on his tongue. Cas is panting above him, straining to hold still and Dean takes pity on him. He starts bobbing his head, using his hand to cover what his mouth can't reach. Cas has almost completely lost it now; he's whimpering and moaning like he's never felt anything this good before and the fact that he really hasn't hits Dean square in the chest. This is Cas' first time and that shouldn't be so hot, but it is. Cas is hot, too—hot in his mouth and hot in his hand and hot all over. Dean slides one hand up the mattress to twine in Cas' and Cas comes without warning, filling Dean's mouth and crying out.  
  
Dean swallows what he can and pulls off, resting his forehead on Cas' thigh, panting.  
  
"Is it always like that?" Cas' voice is wrecked, low and raspy, and Dean's cock twitches.  
  
"Like what?" His own voice is raw and low.  
  
"Like...  _everything_ ..."  
  
Dean kisses Cas' thigh, licks up the mess he couldn't catch, and pushes himself up to lie next to him.  
  
"It can be." He kisses Cas long and slow, ignoring his erection. Cas is sleepy and compliant and Dean finds himself slipping back into sleep.  
  
He wakes up a few hours later to movement at his side. Cas, he thinks, and he's not surprised; angels don't actually need to sleep. He stretches and curls into Cas' side without opening his eyes. He nuzzles into bare skin and is slightly disgruntled when Cas elbows him in the ribs. Fine, see if he ever tries to cuddle ever again. He's irritated when it happens again and has to stop himself from becoming irate when it happens a third time.  
  
"Fuck, Cas, if you don't want to share a bed, you could just say so," he growls, finally opening his eyes.  
  
"Dean..." Cas moans out and Dean's eyes almost fly out of his head.  
  
Cas is lying on his back, packet of lube torn open and lying on his chest. He has one hand on his cock and two fingers working steadily in and out of his hole. His eyes are screwed shut, his cheeks are flushed, and his mouth is slightly open.  
  
He's the hottest thing Dean's ever seen.  
  
"Dean...  _Dean_ , please..."  
  
Dean's on him in an instant, pressing fierce kisses into Cas' open mouth, pushing a finger in between Cas'. Cas moans into his mouth, jerking off the bed a little.  
  
" _Please_ , Dean..."  
  
"I will—I've gotta..." He grabs the lube and slicks himself up, sliding between Cas' knees and lining his cock up with Cas' fingers. "Move, Cas, move your—" and then he does and then Dean is moving forward, sliding into tight heat. Cas goes still above him, one hand tangled in the sheets, the other clutching tightly at Dean's hip. Dean pushes in slowly, smoothly, panting as he bottoms out, pressed snug up against Cas. He has to take a moment to breathe but Cas clearly doesn't need it; he's writhing, impatient, urging Dean to move.  
  
Dean pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. Cas practically howls above him and fists a hand in Dean's hair, yanking him down for a brutal kiss. Dean sets a fast, almost unforgiving pace and Cas eats it up, rakes blunt fingernails down Dean's back, and pulls Dean's hair. Dean props himself up on one elbow and works a hand between their bodies. The noise Cas makes when Dean wraps his hand around his cock... Dean bites down on the skin between Cas' neck and shoulder and Cas comes, spilling between their bodies and covering Dean's hand in spunk. Three more thrusts has Dean coming too, calling out Cas' name as he spills inside him.  
  
Minutes pass before Dean thinks to move, and he doesn't even move very much, just enough to slide out of Cas with a groan and get himself into a comfortable position on the angel's chest.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Dean wants to say something other than "mpff," but "mpff" is what comes out and really, he can't be held accountable for coherent speech when he's warm and sleepy and Cas is tracing patterns on his back.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" The words are whispered and Dean hears the unasked question: are you sure about me?  
  
He wants to nod and go back to sleep, but he recognizes this as one of those things that require actual conversation.  
  
"Yes, Cas, I'm sure."  
  
"But what if—"  
  
"No, no what ifs or maybes, okay? Just... no."  
  
Cas is quiet for a few minutes. Dean's almost asleep again (and fuck but sleeping in the middle of the day is gonna fuck with him later, plus he really should call Sam and let his brother know he's not dying) when Cas says his name again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If we're married now... Should we go on a honeymoon?"  
  
Dean laughs and Cas looks so confused that Dean laughs a little harder.  
  
"We'll go wherever you want, Cas, I just gotta sleep first."  
  
Cas' smile could set the sky on fire and Dean can't help grinning in return. He settles down again, warm skin against warm skin and is seconds from sleep when a thought strikes him.  
  
"I, uh... love you, Cas," he mumbles.  
  
"I have always loved you, Dean Winchester."  
  
"Good."  
  
And it is, even if it's weird as hell and something Dean never would have thought of himself. It's good to sleep next to someone who loves him, even if they did get married on accident.

**Author's Note:**

> beta’d by my extraordinarily lovely friend, erin. crossposting here from [this prompt](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/4508.html?thread=6379164#t6379164) on [blindfold_spn](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/).


End file.
